gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemean lion
The Nemean lion was a vicious monster that lived in Nemea. It was eventually killed by Heracles. The Nemean lion could not be killed with mortal weapons because its golden fur was impervious to an attack. Its claws were sharper than mortals' swords and could cut through any armour, including his own. History The first of Heracles' twelve labours, set by King Eurystheus (his cousin) was to slay the Nemean lion. The lion took hostages to it's lair in a cave near Nemea, luring warriors from nearby towns to save them. After entering the cave, the warrior would see a woman (usually feigning injury) and rush to her side. Once he was close, the woman would turn into a lion and kill the warrior, devouring his remains and giving the bones to Hades. Heracles wandered the area until he came to the town of Cleonae. There he met a boy who said that if Heracles slew the Nemean lion and returned alive within 30 days, the town would sacrifice a lion to Zeus; but if he did not return within 30 days or he died, the boy would sacrifice himself to Zeus. He was also met by Molorchos, a shepherd who had lost his own son to the lion, saying that if he came back within 30 days, a ram would be sacrificed to Zeus. If he did not return within 30 days, it would be sacrificed to the dead Heracles as a mourning offering. While searching for the lion, Heracles fetched some arrows to use against it, not knowing that its golden fur was impenetrable; when he found and shot the lion and firing at it with his bow, he discovered the fur's protective property when the arrow bounced harmlessly off the creature's thigh. After some time, Heracles made the lion return to his cave. The cave had two entrances, one of which Heracles blocked; he then entered the other. In those dark and close quarters, Heracles stunned the beast with his club and, using his immense strength, strangled it to death. During the fight the lion bit off one of his fingers. Others say that he shot arrows at it, eventually shooting it in the unarmoured mouth. After slaying the lion, he tried to skin it with a knife from his belt, but failed. He then tried sharpening the knife with a stone and even tried with the stone itself. Finally, Athena, noticing the hero's plight, told Heracles to use one of the lion's own claws to skin the pelt.///Heracles however didn't return in 30 days, and the boy from Cleonae sacrified himself to Zeus, and the ram was sacrificed to the hero, dispite him not being dead. He returned to Cleonae carrying the carcass of the lion on his shoulders, leaving King Eurystheus amazed and terrified. Eurystheus forbade him ever again to enter the city; in future he was to display the fruits of his labours outside the city gates. Eurystheus warned him that the tasks set for him would become increasingly difficult. He then sent Heracles off to complete his next quest, which was to destroy the Lernaean hydra. Heracles kept the lion's coat, wearing it as his own impervious armor, so nothing but the most powerful weapons could harm him. Appearance Capabilities Category:Monsters Category:Killed by Heracles Category:Children of Echidna Category:Children of Typhon Category:Labours of Heracles